dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wolf Tooth
|gender = Male |birthplace = |birth = September 9, 693 Age |death = June 6, 726 Age |birth power level = 0.0001 |max power level = 59 |height = 5'6" |weight = 147.2 lbs |hair = Black |eye = Ice blue |rank = Red Dragon co-leader |organizations = Red Dragon Brotherhood |food = Raw flesh |vehicle = Hovercar |hobbies = Cooking, mating with other humans |family = Super Handel (co-leader) Gangrene (co-leader) Junk Eye (co-leader) }} Wolf Tooth (real name unknown) (ウルフ トゥース, Urufu Toūsu) is a in Ain't No Hero. He is one of the central antagonists of the story. Overview 'Appearance' Wolf Tooth is a short, scrawny man with black hair and ice blue eyes. He has a swimmer's physique, so his muscles aren't as pronounced as Gangrene's or Junk Eye's. Wolf Tooth has a scraggly beard and a pock-marked face. His skin is rather pale. His teeth have been sharpened into points, though it's unclear if Wolf Tooth did that to himself. Additionally, he wears the standard Red Dragon Brotherhood combat fatigues that the other co-leaders also wear. 'Personality' Wolf Tooth is irritable and pretty dumb. He is the only co-leader who ever stands up to Super Handel's antagonism, and he is borderline fearless. The only time he shows fear is when Grandpa Gohan shatters his teeth. Elsewise, he is a capable leader, ruthless and efficient, and bad to the bone. Wolf Tooth doesn't care at all when Junk Eye and Gangrene are killed by Super Handel (while he does argue for them to spare Junk Eye, he doesn't react negatively when Super Handel ignores him), a fact he later comes to regret when Super Handel also decides to kill him. Wolf Tooth acts quite feral, for he loves to eat people alive and use his teeth to rip apart opponents during battle. He loves the taste of raw flesh and blood, which is unusual for a human. History 'Ain't No Hero' Wolf Tooth was with the rest of the Red Dragons in the bar at the start of chapter 2. He didn't want to go see Junk Eye, as he was busy having sex with some women. This caused Super Handel and him to nearly come to blows, but Wolf Tooth conceded at the last moment. He participated in the fight against the police. He was present during the meeting with Junk Eye, and he was the one who stated that the Red Dragons forgive and forget. Wolf Tooth was among the group of Red Dragons who pursued Grandpa Gohan in chapter 3. Near the beginning of this chapter, Gangrene thought about having Wolf Tooth help him assassinate Super Handel, but decided not to go through with that, as he wasn't sure of Wolf Tooth's loyalties. Later, after Gohan routed the Red Dragons and Gangrene lay dying on the desert floor, he noted that Wolf Tooth had survived the chase, but he wasn't looking at Gangrene, obviously because he didn't want to watch Super Handel kill Gangrene for failing to catch Gohan. Wolf Tooth suddenly appeared in chapter 4 when he ambushed Grandpa Gohan, who was on a balcony in the Ox-King's castle. He kicked the man to the ground, then took back the Four Star and fled back to the Red Dragons, who were mobilizing on the edge of the Ox-King's village. Wolf Tooth then told Super Handel the good news and wanted to make the wish at once, but Super Handel wanted to get revenge on Gohan first (Wolf Tooth had previously spared Gohan in his haste). Wolf Tooth begrudgingly agreed to rampage through the city to celebrate and get revenge and attacked a man and began to eat him. Gohan and the Ox-King found Wolf Tooth and attacked him. Super Handel gave Wolf Tooth some backup as a blizzard overtook the city. Wolf Tooth and Gohan fought viciously for a while until Gohan headbutted the man and broke many of his teeth. Seeing the battle was lost, Wolf Tooth retreated back to the brotherhood's camp. There, the remainder of his comrades were piling into the two helicopters they had, preparing to flee from Gohan and the Ox-King. Wolf Tooth saw Super Handel in one of the helicopters and called him back down. After Super Handel asked Wolf Tooth where the last Dragon Ball was, Wolf Tooth realized, with horror, that he had lost it during his fight with Gohan (Gohan, the sneaky devil, had plucked it from the Red Dragon's grasp after headbutting him). Enraged, Super Handel agreed to let Wolf Tooth into his helicopter. He grabbed the man's hand, but didn't pull him up, confusing Wolf Tooth. He then reminded Wolf Tooth that the Red Dragons forgive and forget and then let go of Wolf Tooth, letting him drop into the blizzard below. Wolf Tooth was killed when he landed on the second helicopter's rotating blades. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:New Characters Category:Dead Characters Category:Humans Category:Supporting character Category:Fighters Category:Son Category:Ain't No Hero Category:Leaders Category:Villains Category:Main Villains